


Raising Sherlock

by Waffles_are_great83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Young Sherlock, kid!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_are_great83/pseuds/Waffles_are_great83
Summary: After Sherlock and Mycroft's parents are murdered in front of a four year old Sherlock he moves in with his big brother Myc and his husband detective inspector Greg. This series follows the events of raising Sherlock and all of the ups and downs that come with it. Think Sherlock but with less crime solving and murder and more domestic life.. (yes I realize I've killed their parents).
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. A study of Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of murder/gore in the beginnings of chapter 1, not super specific but skip if need be

It had been a normal day for the Holmes family, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes had decided to take Sherlock to spend a nice evening at the park.

To say Sherlock was excited was an understatement he babbled statistics about frogs and facts about different ecosystems that live in a variety of pond types.

Skipping as he walked hand in hand with his mum as they made their way to the tube. "Mummy if I catch a frog can I bring it home please?" Sherlock asked, puppy dog eyes in full affect.

Mr. Holmes let out a chuckle responding "You know how your mother feels about reptiles, Sherlock." To which the boy quickly replied "But they're not reptiles dad, they're amphibians and I'll take real good care of em."

However Sherlock's argument was cut short as the tube finally arrived, his mother and father leading him in and to a seat between them.

It had been little after 3:00 pm on a Tuesday, Sherlock looked around thinking they were the only ones in their car.

He thought it was cool that they had it to themselves since it was usually cramped and loud, unfortunately, not noticing a man sitting in the far corner of the car.

They hadn't been on the tube long before Sherlock heard the woman on the overhead speakers announce "We have arrived at our next stop, please watch your step as you are entering or exiting the tube. Have a nice day.”

His parents stood up, Mrs. Holmes taking Sherlock's hand once more as they went to exit the tube when a man blocked their way.

Sherlock observed the situation not quite sure of what was going on when he became startled as the man began yelling.

Flustered as his parents hid Sherlock behind them protectively he could only make out yells and threats about money and jewelry when he felt himself suddenly pushed down to the floor by his mother away form the three in a confrontation.

Sherlock watched as the man pulled out a gun aiming it at his parents. He wanted to run to them but the fear froze him in place on the floor.

The next second two extremely loud bangs made Sherlock's ears ring, he cupped them squeezing his eyes shut as the man raced out of the underground.

When Sherlock was able to open his eyes again he saw his parents laying on the floor, unmoving.

Pools of red liquid spread around them as Sherlock scrambled toward them his vision blurred with tears as his screams and jerking did nothing to wake his parents.

For Sherlock it had all been a blur of people and questions after that, unable to speak as the shock over took him.

Scotland Yard was called not 10 minutes after the shooting Detective Inspector Lestrade had been called in.

Greg answered his mobile on the way to the crime scene. "What'a we know so far?" he questioned Donovan who was one of the first on the scene.

"Well it seems to be a robbery tuned double homicide. Two parents, had their little boy with em, poor lad. He wasn't hurt, physically anyway, but he hasn't said a word. Little guys in shock I suppose."

Greg sighed rubbing a hand down his face 'why'd it always have to be kids' he thought. "Alright, I'll be there in 5" he said hanging up the phone.

When Greg showed up to the crime scene the bodies had been put into body bags after gathering a crowd. He could never understand how people could be so fascinated by something so horrific.

Apart from the bodies being moved everything else was the same as they had found it.

Greg made his way around the car taking in the bloody mess noticing the streaks of blood which he could only guess were made by the boy being pulled away from his lifeless parents.

His heart ached at the thought of something so innocent and pure as a child being exposed to such demise.

However he couldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment he had nothing else to go on here, so he decided to go see if he could get the kid to talk.


	2. DI Lestrade to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far. Sorry the last chapter was so short I didn't want to focus on the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Holmes too much but rest assured further chapters will be longer.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas you like to see in the future let me know <3

Sherlock hadn't realized he wasn't on the tube anymore until he saw the sun as one of the officers took him out of the underground.

A blanket had been wrapped around him as an EMT tried to ask him questions to which Sherlock did not reply. His senses starting to come back to him he could feel dried blood on his hands and all over his clothes.

Sherlock had stopped crying unsure as of when but he could feel his head was fuzzy and he was shaking. "There we go, much better now huh?" an EMT asked as she did her best to remove the blood from his arms and hands. Sherlock looked at her with a blank, wide eyed, stair.

"It's going to be ok honey. Can you tell me your name?" Several officers had tried to get Sherlock to speak this time was no different. 

The EMT decided not to press the little one and handed him a stuffed teddy an officer had gotten from a shop nearby. Trying her best to make the boy as comfortable as possible.

For the situation at least.  
\------------  
Greg made his way around officers who had no clue where the boy was. Yelling orders as he looked for someone who could answer his question finally laying his eyes on Anderson. He walked up to Anderson who had been putting a necklace in an evidence bag.

"Anderson," he barked. "Where have they taken the boy? I'd like to see if I can get any information out of him."

Anderson set the evidence bag down turning toward his boss. "They took him up to an ambulance to be treated for shock, I believe, Sir."

"That was about 40 minutes ago but he should still be there, the kid was covered in blood."

Greg refrained from cringing, instead nodding as he made his way out of the underground.

Sherlock had now since been cleaned up the best he could sitting in an ambulance with Donovan who gave up questioning the boy long ago. As Greg made his way to the ambulance he felt a stab of pain, realization, and shock settle in his chest. 

His blood running cold as he got closer sure of who he saw sitting in the ambulance across from Donovan.

"Sherlock.." he said barely above a whisper.

For the first time since the incident the boy had responded, looking up with terrified eyes. He all but leaped into Greg's arms shaking profusely, "Oh Sherlock" the man murmured. "I've got you. You're safe now. I've got you." he assured over and over.

Donovan had been more than confused, patience running low as she waited for answers.

At the moment however Greg's only focus was on the boy which Donovan could now assume was named Sherlock. He got into the ambulance pulling the boy into his lap.

Rocking back and forth as he muttered reassurance and promises into the boys hair. “You’re alright now, Lad. Greg’s here, I’m right here. Shhhh you’re shaking love. Don’t worry I’ve got you.”

Now that Sherlock felt somewhat safe in a fourmilier embrace he was fighting his suddenly apparent exhaustion.

Greg noticed almost immediately whispering, "You can go to sleep 'Lock I promise I'm not leaving your side."

This didn't seem to sooth Sherlocks fears.

"It's alright kid, I've got you and when you wake up Myc should be here, yeah?"

The mentions of his big brother seemed to do the trick as Sherlock finally let himself relax in Greg's arms falling asleep a moment later.

"Myc?" Donovan asked sceptically. "Sir who even is this kid?" She all but demanded. 

Greg wanted to snap at her but refrained in fear of waking a finally settled sherlock. 

He took a deep breath smoothing over his anger for Donovan's lack of remorse. "He's my husband's baby brother." he breathed the sentence settling in the back of his throat like sour milk.

"You mean Mycroft? Mycroft Holmes has a little brother?" she commented then the awareness of the situation finally hit her. "Oh... Oh Sir I'm so sorry."

Greg didn't have the energy to answer her, his thoughts wondering to Mycroft. 

"I- I ah have to call Mycroft." he said looking at Donovan who didn't move. 

Greg sighed "Could you-"

"Oh right sorry, sorry. I'll just go back to the crime scene." she replied, getting out of the ambulance. "And Donovan." She turned back to look at her boss "Yes, Sir"

"Not a word. Please." he inquired.

She nodded "Of course." Making her way back down the underground.

Greg maneuvered Sherlock as to get his mobile out of his coat pocket. To his relief the boy did not stir. He hesitated over the contact a moment before pushing the dial button and pressing the cell to his ear.

Mycroft answered on the second ring as always. Answering with "Hello Gregory, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

If it were different circumstances Greg would have smiled at the routine way his hasband answered the phone. This time he hadn't. 

"Myc" He cleared his throat. "Mycroft, there's been an accident. You need to get to Carnaby Street immediately."

Mycroft was never the one for questioning, thought it took up too much valuable time. He was quiet on the other line for a moment. Greg assumed he had assessed every possible situation that could have happened.

"I'll be there in 15." then the line went dead.

Greg set his phone next to him wrapping his arms tighter around the thin form in his lap. He couldn't imagine what was going through the boy's mind, 'he is a clever lad like his brother' he thought to himself. 

But he was still a four year old boy who just lost his parents.

Greg kissed the top of Sherlock's curly hair, worried about how this was not only going to affect Sherlock but Mycroft. 

However even with all the uncertainties that have now come to light Greg had become sure of one thing. He was never going to let anything else hurt the sleeping boy in his arms again. He and Mycroft would take care of Sherlock like he was their own no matter what happens.


	3. Baby Brother Mine

Mycroft hung up the phone abruptly.

Taking a minute to deduce what could have happened, numerous possibilities had crossed his mind in less than 30 seconds. He composed himself knowing he would find out exactly what transpired when he arrived.

Mycroft put on his suit jacket making his way out of the office letting his assistant know he may not be back anytime soon. He walked to the garage getting into one of the many government official black sedans he was always seen in. Managing to keep his thoughts at bay he drove in silence. 

Yes, he may have been speeding a tad bit but that was acceptable when it came to emergencies. Wasn't it?

Mycroft had told Greg over the phone that he'd be there in 15, however, he was there in little over 5. He may have been driving faster than he thought. Mycroft stepped out of the car taking in the scene before him. None of which had any effect on him, he was used to the ambulances, police tape, and overall chaos that ensued. He married the damn DI for christ's sake.

He wasn't sure where Greg was so he began maneuvering through the crowds.

As he went under the police tape no one paid him any mind. Whether it was because he was "the British government" as Greg liked to say, or because he was married to the head DI he didn't know. Probably a mix of both he assumed making his way to Donovan after not finding the DI in question. 

"Officer Donovan have you seen DI Lestrade anywhere?" he asked pointedly. Still in his professional manner.

Donovan looked over at him 'startled, no worried' he deduced from her weary brow. "Oh he's just over there," pointing "In the ambulance to the left." she stated making her way closer to him.

Worry getting the better of Mycroft's usually calm and collected attitude he asked "Is he hurt?" 

Donovan let out a breath "No, no Mr. Homles he's fine. Nothing has happened to him." Mycroft seemed to accept the answer giving a short nod. 

He made his way towards the ambulance, now completely unsure of what he might find.  
\------------  
Greg had wrapped sherlock further in the blanket the EMT had given him.

The boy was tucking his head further in the crook of Greg's neck to get comfortable as the man saw Mycroft making his way towards them.

Mycroft stepped into the ambulance sitting across from his husband and, from what he could tell, a sleeping child in his arms. He sat in silence hands perched on his signature umbrella as he tried to understand what was going on. Mycroft opened his mouth ready to speak when he was cut off.

"Myc?"

The boy, 'no Sherlock' Mycroft noted, had lifted his head which had been resting between Greg's neck and shoulder, rubbing his eyes. 

Sherlock woke confused as he looked around. Only taking a few seconds for him to remember what event had accrued just hours earlier. He broke out in loud, painful, tears as he reached for his big brother. It pained both Greg and Mycroft to witness as he instinctively took his baby brother in his arms. Sherlock's clothes had still been covered in blood not having anything else to change the boy into. He clung to Mycroft's neck his cries turning to hiccups and uneven breaths as his mind raced, unable to process everything that was going on.

"Oh, Sherl" Mycroft sighed. "Come now, deep breaths." he said leading Sherlock's hands from the tight grip around his neck into his own. The younger of the two was still shaking, the boy still overcome with shock. 

Mycroft lightly bounced the leg he had Sherlock on, something he'd done since he was born. 

"Take a deep breath in." Mycroft said, motioning with his hand as he inhaled to which Sherlock did his best to mimic. "Very good, now hold it." He directed placing his hand on the boy's chest "Ok, now deep breath out." 

They did this sequence a few more times before Sherlock was able to breathe on his own leaning his head against his brother tentatively, listening to his heartbeat. No matter how much Mycroft commented about not having one.

Greg who had been watching the two of them for the past 5 minutes finally built the curage to speak. "Mycroft-"

"I already know Gregory." He said placing his hand on Sherlock's back his expression mournful.

Greg, who couldn't help his disbelief, blurted out "You know? How?"

Mycroft looked down at Sherlock, who somehow had lulled himself back to sleep, before looking up at his husband. He cleared his througt and began, "Well judging by the fact that Sherlock is covered in blood yet has no bandages and hasn't been taken to a hospital this isn't his blood. Which means that something must have happened to my parents, being the only ones who would have had Sherlock."

Greg moved accros to sit next to Mycroft taking his free hand and giving it a squeeze. "Furthermore something had to of happen to the both of them or sherlock would at least be with one of them. Lastly judging by the fact that you asked me to meet you here and not at a hospital, along with the atopsy van I saw as I entered the crime scene, it is safe to assume they are no longer here."

Greg was silent, shocked but not surprised Mycroft was able to figure all that out with what little information he had. "Gregory" Mycroft asked looking up at him.

"Yes, dear?" 

"Did Sherlock watch it happen?" Greg could tell he already knew the answer but the love and protection over his brother had some hope that he was wrong. 

"Im afraid so, Myc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the plot has been set up get ready for some domestic life!!! Literally all I've wanted to do when starting this series.


	4. New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the sad events of the last 3 chapters, I figured I'd write some fluff!! Since that was my main goal with this series anyway. I couldn't just start off without a proper plot set up ya know?

It has been a few weeks since that fatal day in the tube.

Many things have been changing for little Sherlock and he wasn't sure how to handle it all. Mycroft had explained to him that he had to leave his home and that Mummy and Daddy weren't here anymore. It made him sad but when Greg told him he was going to move in with him and his big brother Myc it made things seemed a little better.

Mycroft allowed Sherlock to decide the theme of his new room, which had been a spare bedroom right across from the masters. He wanted sherlock to feel safe and be able to come into their room if he felt the need.

Sherlock chose pirates, of course.

Mycroft surprised the boy with his finished room today. The wall against which the dark oak bed frame had been positioned was navy blue. The rest of the walls were a gray tan color with world and sea maps hung up, as well as Sherlock's periodic table poster from his old room. On his desk which matched the bed frame, were adventure books along with books about frogs and other creatures Sherlock found fascinating. The opposite wall had a dresser, matching the rest of the furniture, model pirate ships, and puzzles sitting on top. In the corner atop a treasure map rug was Sherlock's cardboard pirate ship he had made with his father. Lastly on his red and white striped bedding sat the teddy the EMT had given him that day along with a stuffed dog Mycroft gifted Sherlock on his first birthday.

Sherlock had named the dog Redbeard.

Greg teased his husband for the amount of effort he put into designing the kid’s room. Although it wasn't a secret that he found the whole idea absolutely adorable.

He even put in his own thoughts on certain things from time to time, the treasure map rug was his idea.

The lad had been so excited he ran around the whole room jumping on the bed, grabbing Redbeard, as he continued around taking it all in. He looked at the books, and puzzles, and maps. Standing on his tippy toes to get a better look at the details of the model pirate ships. Before taking his pirate hat from inside the cardboard ship and putting it on his head.

Greg wrapped his arm around Mycroft's waist pulling him close as they stood in the doorway. Greg always wanted kids but the topic never came up with their busy lives, which he understood. Yes, the situation wasn't ideal but he was happy they could finally add another member to their little family.

Mycroft let a genuine smile spread across his face, one reserved for when in the company of the people he loved most.

Sherlock made his way out of the pirate ship and towards the two men standing in the doorway. "You like it bud?" Greg asked looking down at the boy who tilted his hat back to look up at them.

He looked down at his feet seemingly hesitating for a moment. Mycroft and Greg gave each other a worried glance before Sherlock closed the distance between them doing his best to hug their legs.

Mycroft lifted him into his arms, "I'll take that as a yes then?" he remarked. Sherlock nodded quickly his pirate hat falling over his eyes. Greg pushed the hat back up wrapping the two in his arms.

Greg laughed "Well I don't know about you two but I’m starving."

Sherlock had always been a picky eater, Mycroft knew this.

"What would you like for lunch Sherlock?" Mycroft prompted. 

Sherlock wasn't paying attention, distracted by how funny it was that Greg put on his pirate hat pulling it over his face, lifting it up making a new silly face every time causing Sherlock to erupt in giggles.

"Boys." Mycroft warned putting on his 'official business' face.

"Come now before we make him angry" Greg smiled setting the pirate hat on Sherlock's dresser. "What would you like bud?" he asked putting the boy down and taking his hand as the three walked out. Mycroft's waist still in Greg's arm.

"I want graham crackers." the boy finally said after being asked numerous times.

With what Sherlocks gone through recently, his appetite had lessened. Which wouldn't be as big a concern as it was, however, the boy hardly ate on a good day. Mycroft decided that if the boy asked for something it would be best to give it to him if it meant he'd eat it.

Nonetheless, this did not apply when it came to sweets.

Mycroft gave him a pointed look. "You know that is not acceptable for lunch Sherl." He pouted as a last attempted to persuade his brother, failing, immediately. "Peanut butter and jelly, please?" Mycroft sighed but nodded.

"How's about we have ourselves a little picnic in the back garden today?" Greg smiled.

Sherlock, enthralled with the idea, jumped up and down "Oh, oh can we? Please!" More so pleading to Mycroft than Greg. "I think that would be a lovely idea." the older Holmes declared.  
\------------  
It really was wonderful.

Mycroft made Sherlock his pb&j setting it aside. He began making Greg and himself more filling sandwiches putting them all in a basket nicely. He added other snacks, going against his better judgment to add a few graham crackers for Sherlock. 

While Mycroft prepared lunch Greg and Sherlock went in search of a blanket to sit outside on and an umbrella for the sun.

After everything was ready Mycroft put Sherlock's dinosaur jumper on him, and they made their way to the garden, setting up just by the edge of the pond.

"Myc, can I go play by the pond?" Sherlock requested, untouched sandwich sitting in front of him. 

"You know the rule Sherl, no playing till a majority of your lunch is gone." Mycroft asserted. "Now eat your sandwich dear."

Sherlock knew better than to argue with his brother reluctantly taking a bite of his pb&j.

The small family sat peacefully enjoying the spring evening. Sherlock was able to finish his entire sandwich. With the encouragement of Greg and stern presence of Mycroft.

"Sherlock" Greg prompted.

The boy hummed in acknowledgment, running his hand along the grass looking for bugs.

"I think Myc has a surprise for a certain lad who finished his sandwich." Greg said winking at his husband.

At the mention of a surprise, the boy perked up taking his attention away from the grass.

"What is it?"

Mycroft pulled out the graham crackers he had packed earlier handing them to the younger Holmes brother. "Because you were a good boy and ate your entire sandwich, but do not expect this to become a regular occurrence. Understood?" Mycroft insisted

Sherlock nodded already eating one of the crackers.

"Verbal answer please." Mycroft declared.

"I understand" the boy replied 

After Mycroft and Greg had finished their lunch they took Sherlock closer to the pond. He looked for frogs and toads but, to his disappointment, didn't find any. They sat back down on the blanket enjoying a few more moments in the nice weather. 

"My?" Sherlock piped up after a while. "Yes dear?" his brother replied.

"Do you love Greg... like- like Mummy loved dad?" He asked hesitantly as if scared he'd said something wrong.

"Yes, I do. Very much so." Mycroft answered smiling. 

"So Greg is kinda like the dad except you're not like the Mummy because you're my brother and that's silly." Sherlock explained in a way that made sense to him.

Mycroft answered, "I suppose so, yes." Letting the boy go on assuming this was his way of understanding everything that has happened the last few weeks.

"Since Greg is like my new dad but you're not Mummy what do I call him?" the boy asked looking at the two with curiosity.

Mycroft looked at Greg with a small grin. The man who had been silent finally spoke, "You can call me whatever you want kiddo. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Sherlock took a few moments to contemplate his answer looking at the grass as he thought. Playing with individual blades between his fingers. Before speaking again. 

"Can I call you papa?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course 'Lock I'd be honored for you to call me papa!"

Sherlock was still worried about all the big changes in his life but maybe with his Papa and big brother Myc things would be ok after all.


End file.
